1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm devices and, more particularly, to an alarm especially adapted for use in a bathtub to prevent an overflow of water from the bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The potential problem of water overflowing from a bathtub is a well know problem. Extensive and expensive water damage to floors and ceilings can quickly result when a bathtub overflows. One cause of bathtub overflow is inattention to the flow of water into to the bathtub once the water flow has started. It is easy to be distracted and forget about the water flow. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to alarms to warn of a undesirably high water level in a bathtub, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,444, 4,757,305, 4,771,272, 5,053,751, and 5,294,917.
More specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,444, a substantial portion of the device is located outside an interior wall of the bathtub and extends down to the floor which supports the bathtub. Such a positioning may take up floor space. that is important for supporting a person who is ready to step into the bathtub or who steps out from the bathtub. Moreover, with this device, a portion of the device extends through a hole in a bathtub wall. To avoid the need for making a hole in a bathtub wall, and to avoid the possibility that water would leak out through a hole in the bathtub wall, it would be desirable if a bathtub alarm device which does not require a hole in the bathtub wall.
It is noted that in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,757,305, 4,771,272, and 5,294,917, a substantial portion of the device is immersed in the water of the bathtub long before an undesirable water level is reached in the bathtub. As a result, substantial portions of such devices repetitively are exposed to water, even when undesirable water levels are not reached. With such repetitive exposure to bathtub water, such devices require considerable cleaning and drying, especially to avoid the growth of undesirable mold. In this respect, it would be desirable if a water alarm device for a bathtub were provided which does not have substantial portions of the device immersed in bathtub water when undesirable water levels have not been reached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,751 a water alarm to signal flooding in basements is disclosed in which a float unit is separated by a considerable distance from an alarm unit. The float and alarm units are connected together by conductors having considerable length. To provide for a compact bathtub alarm unit, it would be desirable if a tub alarm apparatus included a water float that were connected directly to an alarm unit.
Still other features would be desirable in a tub alarm apparatus. For example, a wall of a bathtub is generally nonporous and smooth. Generally, it is known that suction cup supports can be used with nonporous and smooth surfaces. In this respect, it would be desirable if a tub alarm apparatus were provided with a suction cup support for supporting the apparatus on a wall of a bathtub.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use an alarm to signal an undesirable level of water in a bathtub, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tub alarm apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not take up floor space adjacent to the bathtub; (2) does not require a hole to be located in a bathtub wall; (3) does not have substantial portions of the device immersed in bathtub water prior to the water level reaching an undesirable level in the bathtub; (4) includes a water float that is connected directly to an alarm unit; and (5) employs a suction cup support for supporting the apparatus on a wall of a bathtub. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique tub alarm apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.